imaginebeycreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardian Pegasis E:D
Guardian Pegasus is the 4th evolution of Pegasus. It's Predecessors were Wing Pegasus 90WF, Cosmic Pegasus F:D, Galaxy Pegasus W105 R2F, Storm Pegasus 105 RF and Pegasis 100 F. It is a legendary bey.It is part of the Galactic Beys and represents the Planet Earth.R''' '''Level: Galaxy Launcher : Pegasis Triple Gear Pegasis Triple Gear is a Really Powerful string launcher Which has the power of 5 ordinary string launchers.It is white In colour and has a blue Pegasis Facebolt Printed on it. Face Bolt: Pegasus/Pegasis 4 The Face Bolt depicts "Pegasus", one of the 88 constellations in space. In Greek mythology, Pegasus was a white and divine, winged horse; one of the best known creatures of Greek mythology. Whom, appeared in many stories and as such; was regarded as a legend. The design features the head of Pegasus, appearing white with pupel-less eyes and staring front and center; along with Pegasus' long snout and nose. It also shows Pegasus' two small and pointed ears, with a large "hair" alongside a smaller one, sprouting from it's head in a lightning-bolt-like manner. There are also curved, linear details next to Pegasus' ears; all of which are outlined in red. Next to Pegasus' head, are two characters forming "P" and "S", short for Pegasus.The Design is Red and is Printed on a Translucent Black Facebolt Energy Ring: Pegasus/Pegasis 4 Weight: 2.9 grams. Pegasus 4 is the recent version of the Pegasus family of energy rings and like it's ancestors, it is designed in the manner of a Pegasus's wings and head. As such, Pegasus 4 is constructed of plastic (specifically polycarbonate) and is meant to fit into the Fusion Wheel to provide weight distribution. It is primarily two-sided, with Pegasus's wings, appearing curved in two slots with various edges and gaps, while going into the neck of Pegasus which reaches into Pegasus's horse-like face. Pegasus is colored a translucent Dark Red. 4D Fusion Wheel: Guardian Total Weight:46.2 grams PC Frame: The PC frame of Guardian Highly Resembles the Storm Metal Wheel. Metal Frame: The Metal Frame of Guardian Resembles the Screw Metal Wheel. It can be used for Mode change ability with its PC Frame and Core. Rubber Attachment Frame: The Rubber Attachment Frame (RAF) has 3 protrusions entirely made of Hard Rubber that can be pushed inside. It can only be used with the Reverse Rotation core. Reverse Rotation Core: The Reverse Rotation (RRC) core has a gimmick. That is when first launched there semms to be no difference, but when stamina becomes low, the RRC starts spinning to the Left along with the RAF to Steal Spin. Main Core: The Main Core of Guardian features 5 hooks for mode changes 4D Performance Tip: E:D-Eternal Destruction The tip is attached to the RRC of guardian in the middle for the steal spin.This 4D tip also changes its tip in the middle of a battle. There are 2 new tips in this. When the bey is launched it starts off in MMF (metal metal flat). As the name suggests, the bey is really difficult to control and predict its movement while in this tip.It also loses some of it's stamina. Then as Spin rotation becomes slow, the MMF at the bottom ejects in and The UDF(Ultimate Destruction Flat) comes out of the bottom. As the name suggests, this tip makes the bey crash the stadium wall so hard that it can bounce off and the the opposing bey in the center. This Tip is Mostly made of metal. Special Moves FINAL DESTRUCTION BLAST: Guardian Pegasus's 1st finishing move. In this move, Pegasus smashes against the stadium walls until it hits the opposing bey in the center and spins out. DAMAGE SWEEP: This is Guardian Pegasus's 2nd finishing move. In this, Pegasus moves in a straight line Destroying anything that comes in its way. GUARDIAN BLOW: Guardian Pegasus's 3rd finishing move. Just like Starblast attack, Starbooster attack and Big Bang Tornado, Guardian Pegasus Flies up and gives a Devastating blow on the opposing beys Facebolt. METAL WING SLASH: Guardian Pegasus's 4th finishing move. Pegasus hits the bey with little force at the start after exhausting the opposing bey with the small hits, it smashes the bey with such force that the opposing bey flies out of the stadium. GUARDIAN METAL BLOW: Guardian Pegasis's 5th Finishing Move. Pegasis Creates a Solid Metal Wall directly in the middle of the stadium to smash the opposing bey in it. There is no possible way to escape from it, even by Teleporting, Suiciding or breaking Pegasis. INFINITY STRIKE: Guardian Pegasis's 6th Finishing Move. Pegasis Strikes the opponent several times slightly until the opponent's bey loses. Category:Attack-type Category:ZeroBladeX Category:Galactic Bey Category:Earth